


Doubts

by feltsonoutboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, i think the ship is good, oooh i'm bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltsonoutboy/pseuds/feltsonoutboy
Summary: He has doubts. Was it real or the whole thing was only there to mess him up?
Relationships: Kevin Tran/Claire Novak
Kudos: 2





	Doubts

I went to the bunker as fast as I could. Dean just called me about Kevin, he doesn't know what's wrong with him neither Sam can tell. 

I ran down the stairs and went to Sam and Dean.

"Hey! What happened to him? Where is he?" I demanded.

"We don't know, Miley. He doesn't utter a single word other than negation, you better ask him. He's in his room."

As Dean suggested, I immediately went to his room. I tried opening the door, thinking it was locked but luckily it's not. I stepped into his room and there he was, lying in a pile of mess his room rarely have. Whatever this shit going on him must be pretty serious.

"Kev?" 

He didn't respond. He just kept lying there.

I walked and sat beside him. 

"Kev?"

Is he PMS-ing? He's really trying my patience. 

"Kevin!" I almost shouted. Almost, and that made him jerked up and sat straight. 

"Claire. What are you— silly. Did one of them called you?" He lied down again.

"Yes. They are worried."

"Tell them thanks, you may go." He covered his head with his blanket. 

I removed it and held his arms because he might cover himself again.

"I'm your girlfriend and you don't expect me to leave you like this, Kevin Tran. I'll stay."

"Okay." He simply answered and closed his eyes. Is he really that determined on not talking?

I tried opening his eyes and I succeeded, making him openly stare at me.

"What do you want, Claire?" He asked on a tone that was unfamiliar to me. 

"I want you to tell me what's wrong?" 

"Nothing."

"Ha! I'm not a fool Kev." After a few seconds of thinking, I came up with an idea.

"Is it...me?"

He looked away and that confirms it. He freed himself from my grasp and sat on the bed. 

"So it's me. Tell me what's wrong, Kev." I am really persistent to know, now that it involves me, this problem of him may affect our relationship.

He sighed. "I... I saw you with... with a guy."

My eyes widened. He saw me with my childhood friend, when?

"That's Kyle. And he's just a friend, a childhood friend. Kev there's nothing—

"You two were kissing, in front of Jody's. I saw you. Tell me where's nothing wrong with that?"

I sat there in silence.

"I am jealous Claire. And totally fucked up with the thought of you having a relationship while we have our own. I know to myself that I am easy to replace but Claire I am trying!" His voice cracked, tears are threathening to fall from his eyes. "No, let me rephrase that. I am doing everything Claire! Everything! I even change myself just to reach your standards! To give you whatever you deserve but what did I get? You left me, waiting for you without the assurance that if we see each other, we can still call ourselves 'in a relationship'. You told me you need space, I did give you that. When I saw you with that guy, I was just there to give you a gift for our anniversary, I talked to Jody to just give you that out of nowhere or whatever idea she can come up with because I thought you might not want to see me."

"I am jealous Claire, because he's everything you want. He's everything I'm not. I can't even protect you. I am not even enough for you. And I hate this feeling."

I cupped his cheek and wipe his tears with my thumb. 

"I told you we're just friends. He didn't kissed me, you just saw that in a wrong perspective. He just did that because he said he saw some Asian looking at us, looking jealous, and he did that to mess up. And he just did, fuck that jerk."

I smiled at him. "You have so many insecurities with you, babe. You don't have to. You're perfect, you don't have to change yourself for me because first of all, I love you for what you are. And what if you can't protect me? I can protect myself. I like being the man in this relationship Kev, I love you. I know you want to protect me, I assure you, you did." I placed his hand on my chest, right above where my heart is. "You successfully restored and protected this thing."

I smiled again and kissed him, it took a while for him to respond but he did. He stopped kissing me and trailed little kisses from my jaw down to my neck.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you t—"

Our little moment was destroyed by two gigantic men who started knocking and calling us from the outside. Kevin sat straight and smiled.

"I guess they thought of us doing some sort of miracle in here. You go out while I—

I stopped him. "Let them think whatever they want, let me help you with this mess. And maybe we can do something to annoy them. Like that?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
